corvadarfandomcom-20200213-history
Omega Unit
With every terrorist group, there is a group created whose sole goal is to conquer that terrorist group. This new group, which originally was part of the Rasharvok secret police force was recently dispatched shortly after the formation of Peter Fletcher's Delta Cell. This new group, called the Omega Unit, was created for one purpose and one purpose only: find Delta Cell operatives and kill them without mercy, therefore ridding the galaxy of a potentially dangerous threat. Unlike Delta Cell, which was previously just Delta squad when it belonged to the police force, Omega Unit is the best of the best in all the police force. These men are determined, able, and willing to hunt down Delta Cell to the last man and obliterate the terrorist operation from the galaxy and restore peace once again. Due to their extensive training and natruel skill, Omega Unit has come to rival if not to best their biggest opponents: Delta Cell. Delta Cell members have no sort of uniform in order to help disquise in the crowd in order to carry out their operations in complete secrecy. The only person who has any sort of uniform is Peter Fletcher, who has Delta Cell isignias as shoulder patches on his dark combat uniform as he marches around his ship, the ''MSV Valturnica. ''Some of the more important operatives will also where Delta Cell shoulder patches and simliar dark uniforms, but they will only where these to special occasions, such as an important buisness meeting on the ''MSV Valturnica. ''Omega Unit, on the other hand, have a uniform thart all members are required to wear, except of course on an undercover mission. They wear white uniforms to contrast Peter Fletcher's black and have the Omega symbol branded on their helmets and their shoulders. Although Omega Unit's primary objective is to put an end to universal terrorism, they are in no way shape or form the good guys if you ever meet them in person. Throughout training, they go through extensive practices, most of which involve going through various gruesome ways about how to kill someone. Operatives are made to kill people in the most horrible ways, such as by whipping or drowning a person to death. The commanders of the unit believe that this helps to toughen up his soldiers and make them ready to kill at first sight. And this program certainly does work. Omega Unit operatives are completely merciless in theior unrelenting quest to kill the enemy and they have no problem guning down civilians in order to get to their man, whether the civilian is being held hostage or simply trying to get out of the way. When captured, Delta Cell members have been tortured to death without revealing info, Omega Unit operatives eventually resorting to cutting out their entrails and leaving the body where they had interrogated it. If they do manage to extract information from a Delta Cell operative, they will simply kill him if he had not already died under the cruel and unhustified interrogation progress. So far Omega Unit has the largest success rate against Delta Cell compared to any other counter-terrorist group. They also hold the record for most civilians killed on the job, which has caused many calls in the government to disband them, although these calls have been hushed and/or silenced by higher government officials. With the most hi-tech weaponry and equipment to date, Omega Unit is feared by all throughout the galaxy.